Lucky Days
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Sayu thought it was just her luck when she was kidnapped, but she's about to discover that maybe it was the best thing that can happen. SayuxMello. Dedicated to Catwinn.
1. Kidnapped for a 100 notebook

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I make any profit from them.**

**Dedicated to: Catwinn. It's a chapter story sweets. **

Lucky Days

Chapter One: Bargaining Chip For A 1.00 Notebook.

--

This wasn't the coolest movie, or one of the hottest things ever in Sayu's opinion as she was thrown into the back of the truck with duck-tape on her lips and her hands tied behind her back. No, in Sayu's opinion this was another day that was going to be full of bad luck.

There were two thugs in the back of the truck keeping an eye on her and another two driving. Sayu had to admit it would have been better to have three instead of wasting an extra member, but if this guy was thinking about possibilities, then the third would take over if one of the thugs in the back somehow died.

Somehow meaning without Sayu's will because only god knew that she couldn't kill. She couldn't kill at all, nor could she hurt someone. She couldn't. She was too sensitive to even try doing something so evil.

But if she wanted to, the two people on her hit list if she had one, would be the mastermind and the god of the new world.

Yeah, those two really needed to die somehow. Just not with her around so she would be suspected.

The trip was very long and boring, but once the truck stopped, Sayu was all to pleased to finally be able to stretch her legs, even if she was being dragged out of the truck and into the hideout. The minute she set foot into the hideout, Sayu was amazed almost about how nice it looked from the inside, the outside was a total disaster, but the inside was roomy and nice.

There were a few guys working on surveillance from what Sayu could see and two of the leaders were on the couch. The blond was watching her with a sadistic look in his eyes and insane smile, but Sayu had to ignore that and go for the looks. If she was blind or at least terrible at genders she would say that the boy in black was a girl.

The bald guy on the other hand, was just watching her. She supposed that one of them was the leader and the other the right hand guy. If she watched them with scared eyes, she wasn't about to trust them, even if the duck-tape was off of her mouth at this moment...

The boy with the blond hair picked up the phone and dialed a number. Three of the thugs laughed softly. After the blond announced to whoever was on the other line that the other hostage died, Sayu was scared. More scared then when she first entered the place. "The notebook will now be traded for Sayu Yagami." The boy told the others.

Sayu blinked. Notebook? She felt herself being thrown in front of something, and one of the thugs turned on the t.v to a random station. She was confused and scared, what notebook? Why did they want something so stupid? What notebook could be so fucking special that they just had to kidnap her to be a bargaining chip in all of this?

The boy with the blond hair stood up and walked up close to her. "Too bad you can't smile." He told her interestedly. "This would have been a good picture to take."

Sayu stared at him. What language was he speaking? He clicked the camera phone and sent the picture with lighting fast speed. Sayu stared at him. What the hell? What is up with this?!

The boy glanced at her and then said, "Forgot you don't speak English, sorry about that." He sneered. This time she understood and narrowed her eyes. She had a few things she all to well wanted to scream at this boy.

The boy typed in a number and put it to his ear. "Matt..." The rest was in total English. Sayu didn't bother to even try to think about what they were saying. She wasn't very fluent in English at all. In fact the only best grade she got was Chinese.

"Well," The boy looked at her. "What to do with you pretty one."

Oooh, if she had the duck-tape off of her mouth, she would have to tell him off to that. Sayu glared at him heatedly. She was not pleased in the very least that she was being taken hostage for a stupid thing you could pay a dollar for.

"Hmmm..." He paced and then said. "Here's an idea." He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up as if she was nothing. Some of the thugs thought that was hilarious for some reason. They started laughing. He dragged her downstairs and tossed her into an empty room. "This would do you good."

Sayu narrowed her eyes at him, oh really? She glared, and she wanted nothing better to do but to make sure that he understood that she was not happy with him. The boy frowned. "Let's see what you have to say." He tore off the duck-tape off of the girls lips and the first thing she said, wasn't what he expect.

"Bastard." She gasped. She looked at him cold in the eyes. "A notebook? All of this for a stupid notebook?!"

The boy laughed and shut the door behind him, obviously because he didn't want them to overhear what he had to say. "If you were smart, you would know that the notebook I'm after is Kira's."

"Kira kills with a notebook?" Sayu burst out laughing. "Out of all the things I heard before, this isn't one of them."

"What?" He blinked.

"Some say that he's a doctor and others that he's a prison guard, some say that he moves around and spreads his ideals to the ones he thinks are worthy and they do it too so Kira isn't just one person." Sayu concluded. "But a notebook that can kill? You're just joking."

The boy laughed and Sayu had a deep feeling that she was being mocked. And she still had her pride, so she didn't honestly like that.

"Only if you knew what you were saying." He said. "You wouldn't be saying it at all. What? Doesn't your brother or your father talk about anything to you?"

"Not about their cases, that's Light's territory seeing that he wanted to be in the NPA." Sayu replied, hoping she wasn't giving out too much information. But then again, it was going to prove futile seeing how he already knew, and knew well.

The boy paused and then said, "Hmm." He actually thought for a minuet and then said, "Too bad all in honesty." He turned on his heel and was about to walk away when he heard Sayu call out to him. He glanced. "What?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What the hell do you think I mean? I seen your grades, you should be smart. Geeze, and I thought women couldn't be any stupider." He turned the knob and shut it, leaving Sayu into the darkness that she was accustom too.


	2. Trust Bargained for Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. **

Chapter Two: Trust Bargained for Freedom.

--

_Was it day or night?_ Sayu couldn't help but to think that as she looked around at her surroundings for the first time since she was thrown in the room. She had to admit, she made a face. There was nothing. It was empty darkness. It was nothing but darkness. There wasn't enough light to even make a silhouette and her eyes weren't made for such darkness. The door knocked just twice before two boys came in. One had red-hair, and the other, she knew immediately who it was, even before he turned on the light.

"Hello Yagami Sayu." He said speaking her language. "Comfortable?"

Sayu just stared at him, was he fucking joking with her? Playing with her head? She decided maybe it was time to show that she wasn't going to play by his rules. "So comfortable. Did you know that floor is just perfect for sleeping?" She was just angry and what was better than to show that she was sarcastic.

The boy with red hair and stripes, as she finally noticed, snickered as he walked in to the room deeper and threw himself on a chair that somehow was there. She never seen it before. Maybe it was because it was so dark. Way to dark to make out any shapes. Maybe that's why. She didn't know. It was funny though, hearing him speak English.

He had to be brave though, Mello snapped something at him and turned back to her, fluently and smoothly going back into a different language. "Seems you got an admirer."

"Glad to be liked. How long do you plan standing here anyway? Don't you have a mob to direct?" Sayu shot back. "I'm sure their worried if you gone insane."

"Interesting how you seem to still have a mouth for insults, when I'm here to make a deal with you." Mello raised an eyebrow at her.

Sayu snickered making even the red kid look at her with a strange look. "Don't you think you should have said that before asking me ridiculous questions such as 'are you comfortable'?"

Mello just stared at her and heard the boy say something to blond and he replied. The boy burst out laughing and then said with a terrible accent, "Interesting how you managed to say that without a hit to the face."

"Shut up Matt." Mello said not even caring to change languages.

Sayu glared at him. "So, what's this deal of yours?"

Mello looked at her and then said, "Use you as bait for your freedom. And I just mean move around."

"Oh."

"Need time to think?"

Sayu glared at him darkly. It was almost like he was just baiting her to get some kind of reaction at her. Either he was an idiot, or he was just doing it for the sake of doing. But then again, maybe he was being sincere. He sounded very truthful when he claimed that Kira used a notebook, but even she believed it to be far-fetched.

_What's his game, what's he playing for?_ Sayu's eyes narrowed even more. She wasn't about to give them her trust for being used. What lies could they say about her, what sort of thing could they want with her? She didn't know, but it was bugging the hell at her.

"I don't trust you enough to sell my body for any sort of lie." Sayu answered as bravely as she could.

The redhead just stare at her, and once again decided to converse with the blonde about something. Matt, she noticed, wasn't very happy, either it was with her attitude, or with what Mello was saying, but either way, Mello waved his hand in irritation at the boy, and he smiled and turned to the girl. She hated his accent, there was no doubt about that, but if she just knew what other languages he could speak, maybe they could find a common fluent one. "Maybe you don't understand."

"Then word it in a way that doesn't make it sound like you're going to scare my family into thinking I'm near death or something."

"You are near death." Matt told her. "You just don't realize how dangerously close you are."

"From my point of view I'm safe."

"You're truly not. Now, listen." Matt snapped his fingers slightly, to make her glance at him and made sure to keep in eye-contact. "That's not what we're asking you to do. What we need you to do, is pose for a picture. There's a good chance..."

Mello coughed at that time, and interrupted Matt, saying something that even made Matt just raise an eyebrow at him. Shrugging he rolled his eyes and said, "Okay there's a HIGH chance." He glanced at Mello and kept going. "That Yagami-san," Mello again coughed and Matt threw his arms up in the air and said something to Mello that oddly sounded like 'Then you do it if I'm doing it wrong.'

Sayu had to bit her lip to hide a smile.

"What he means is that your father is going to be asking for a photo to prove that you're alive. If you let us take the picture ahead of time, then your free to move around and you won't have to be confined to the darkness. I really doubt a pretty girl like you needs to be blinded by the light."

"Isn't that an American song?"

"Blinded By The Light?" Matt immediately asked.

Sayu nodded.

"Yeah,"

Again Mello argued about something and Sayu had to admit, Matt seemed to take his words for granted because he did a surrender hand thing that made Mello take hold of the conversation again.

"So are you in this or not?"

"Me taking a picture just for a taste of freedom?"

"Pretty much."

Sayu weighed her options. It would be like her father to ask for a picture, but to take it ahead of time, would her father notice? Maybe not. "Alright." She agreed softly, knowing all to well that if she didn't it would be more trouble on her part then anything else.

"Good. Me or Matt will be by you all the time, understand?"

"Fine." So she still had limits. Wonderful.

"Good."


	3. A Weak Promise for a Strong Bond pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make profit from it. **

**_Lynx Tiger Says:_** **_Now you're going to see why Sayu was so traumatized to be in a wheelchair. Thought this might be intersting. There'll be more to it later, but this is just the beginning. _**

Chapter Three: A Weak Promise For A Strong Bond pt. 1

Sayu's arms were untied and she just stared at them as Matt gently grabbed her arm and helped her up. Instead of being tough and dragging her up, he allowed her time to grab her balance and poise herself. Mello didn't seem very happy that Matt was being kind to the hostage, but Sayu wasn't complaining.

It was almost as if he was just in this because of Mello. She looked over at him, and noticed that his eyes didn't seem to care much. He wasn't staring at her, or watching what Matt was doing, but instead tossed aside as if he was going to watch the shadows on the bright wall that was across the open door.

"Don't worry about him." Matt told her in the terrible accent.

But, who was she to complain? If she was trying to learn English or try to be fluent in it, she was going to have a terrible accent too. She should start counting her blessings that there was at least two people that could understand her. She frowned and looked at him. "Who said I was worried?"

"Well, you're watching him." said Matt with a small smile. "Don't worry. He's just not happy that your father is taking his sweet time."

"I really doubt they have something like a notebook." Sayu turned her head over to Mello. "Because there's no such thing."

Matt sweatdropped but said nothing to say anything further. Sayu had to admit, she would have loved a debate, but the problem was, was that the debate could equal into a fight, and she needed to keep away from that. She gained her freedom. She wasn't about to jeopardize that.

Mello glanced and then said, "Get out." He hissed. "And do what you what you promised."

"Excuse me? A promise? I thought this was a bargain." She bit her lip inwardly. Shit, what was she trying to do? She gained her freedom.

Mello's lips slipped into that insane smile she saw him with the very first time that they met. She didn't know why, but she felt fear cloak her. She was scared of this guy. She was truly afraid, and yet there seemed to be something about him that promised no harm at all. Like some sort of 'act' that he was putting on.

"So you want to stay in here?" He asked slyly.

Sayu folded her arms angrily, shaking Matt off of her. "Fuck you." She hissed. "Stop putting words in my mouth. I said you can take a picture. But I'm not going to do anything stupid." She hissed.

"True." Mello said. "Being brought up with a genius for a brother, you should have some smarts inherited."

"I'm not Light." She said angrily. That was one thing that her parents seemed to forget about her. Always, when she was younger, was the same thing. Your brother got higher grades then this, you should try harder. Your brother would never be late to come home, so why are you always late? Your brother always had the highest grades in math, why don't you? She was mad at that. And wanted it to end.

Mello smiled, "I know your not."

"Well, stop..."

"He's tickling your pride." Matt cut in. "If you really want continue with that sentence, I can promise you that it's not going to end well. I don't think Mello would be afraid too..."

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Matt's mouth closed.

Sayu just blinked, poor kid. She had to admit, Mello seemed to have this kid on the leash that would never break. So far, she noticed, was that Matt bowed down into Mello's shadow. Never speaking unless he could. Never crossing a line, because Mello was always the one to cross first.

"Anyway," Mello seemed to be bored. "Are you going to go along with your bargain?"

"Only with one question." Sayu held up a finger.

Mello and Matt looked at her and then looked at each other. Mello said something to Matt with an amused smile gracing his lips. Sayu had to admit, she felt her heart thump a little harder in her chest. That wasn't the same insane smile she was greeted with before. Instead it was like a smile a teen would have. A smile that her brother, and herself once graced before the impurity of college and adulthood knocked on their doors, before they had to throw away their naivety and start acting serious toward life.

"Alright," Mello said. Matt never said a word. She supposed that he was taking the order seriously. "Ask."

"Will I still have my privacy? Even though you two will be following me around, I want to know if I still have privacy."

"Amazing how you seem to think this through." Mello told her. "Sure. Depends on what it is though."

"Just girl things, that's all."

Matt's cheeks blazed three shades of red that even made Sayu wonder about what the hell he was thinking of. Or maybe he understood. She prayed that he did, because then he could tell Mello if he didn't get it. And here she thought that boys were idiots. Guess not. Not when the redhead follower seemed to understand what she was asking.

"Sure." Mello shrugged, looking over at Matt. She smiled a bit. He seemed to be confused about why he was blushing so red.

However, she nodded and Mello stood up and walked out of the door. "Follow when you want." He called over his shoulder.

Sayu turned to the blushing boy. "That embarrassed at nature?" She teased.

"Never heard a girl be so blunt about it." He rubbed his forehead. "Good luck though." He nodded before pushing her out of the door, making Sayu crack up softly under her breath. Poor Matt.

They kept walking and some of the boys turned their head over to talk to Matt, all of it was in English, all of it was fast enough for her to get an immediate headache from it. However, Matt seemed to understand and answered everything as they walked, not daring to stop. Not daring to even slow down, they kept walking until they got to the underground. It looked to be a basement, but when she saw the glass doors, she stared and turned to Mello who said. "This is where the deal's going to be made, this is where the photo will be taken when the time comes."

"So the photo isn't going to be immediate?"

"No. I could be wrong and he won't want a picture of you to prove you're alive, so I'm just going to be fast and tell you were the setting is going to be." He stopped and then said. "Just remember that you're doing this for the chance to move around."

"Yeah, rub it in my face that I'm a helpless damsel."

"If you were helpless, you wouldn't be chewing Mello out." Matt told Sayu.

Sayu glanced at Matt non-amused. "Thanks for that."

"Just saying." Matt answered again doing a surrender single.

Mello rolled his eyes and told Matt something in again, English. Sayu groaned under her breath. Could they stop conversing and leaving her in the dark? Matt seemed to be ordered to leave though, because he was already walking up the stairs.

"If the mob decides to come down here, my ass is on the line for being too trusty." Mello said. "But the hell, there's somethings you can do, like hit me, but you're smart enough not too."

"I would if I could." Sayu said. "For when we met and you called me princess for an example."

"So you wanted to?"

"Duh. Who wouldn't? It was irritating treating me like that. I'm not a fucking toy."

"No," Mello agreed. "But you are a hostage. And you certainly know how to act the part. Listen." He looked up and then said. "I can't promise a lot with these guys, because without me or Matt your doomed to something worse." He paused. "But if you stick with us, I can promise you safe."

"Safety because why?" Sayu folded her arms.

"Safety because I'm the leader, and Matt's my hacker. Both of us have respect around here, and out in the Underground." Mello told her. "Going against us, is like dealing with Lucifer."

"I think he'd be much nicer then taking a girl who follows the road of the right. The rosary of yours certainly says you're a betrayer to that." Sayu pointed out. "A disgrace if you don't mind me saying."

Mello burst out laughing. "True, Yagami Sayu." He said going back to calling her by her full name. "I have disgraced the road you so kindly walk upon, but who said that this was to prove faith?"

"So you mock it."

"That's for you to decide. Now, are you going to walk or not? I don't really feel like staying underground where oxygen is killing."

Sayu turned on her heel and walked up the steps, making sure that Mello was behind her, before continuing upwards. _This boy is a mystery. _She glanced at him who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. _What makes him so bitter? I think if he had the chance, this wouldn't be happening. None of this, if he just changed his path. _

--

Mello kept sure that Sayu was in his line of sight. He wasn't about to handcuff the girl to him or Matt. Just as long as she was within sights, he wasn't going to be too worried about what was going on. As long as he could see her, he was keeping to his promise about her safety.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're a big bad Mafia boss, I'd be laughing." Matt said to him.

"What are you getting at?" Mello asked glancing at Matt, but not keeping his eyes on him. He had more things to be worried about.

"Taking about Yagami." Matt said as he looked at Sayu as well. Sayu was already getting looks from the thugs, but she either was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice, or she wasn't caring. She knew as well as they did, that they couldn't touch her unless Mello or Matt made the order, or if they left the room and her alone.

"What about her?" Mello asked, gritting his teeth. When Matt decided to play twenty questions with him, it was just hell. He didn't feel like asking and answering. He had to make sure to keep his promise.

"Are you that dense?" Matt teased. "Or is it that you're playing dumb?"

"Matt, spit what the hell your trying to say or help me god if I don't fucking shoot you in the head." Mello hissed at him.

Matt tried his best to hide his smile. He knew better then anyone in the Mafia that his threats were just petty. He was never going to through with them unless he had good fucking reason too. Matt glanced again over at Sayu before saying. "If it wasn't for the fact that you run a mob, and you're looking for a notebook that kills, I'd be saying that you care about her."

"Sayu? Care? Me? Are you fucking high?" Mello asked incredulously.

"Underneath your cold exterior you're just the guy who hates seeing girls hurt." Matt gently poking Mello's shoulder.

Mello hissed under his breathe and decided that since he wasn't going to be looking for three seconds, it was safe to say, that it was going to be okay, to just throw a quick punch at Matt. He did so, and Matt caught it and twist his arm, forgetting about Mello's fancy legwork, was kicked right in the stomach. "I can care less."

Matt coughed and looked over at where Sayu was, and noticed.

"Mello?"

"What?" Mello hissed.

"Maybe throwing that punch or that kick was a good thing."

"Why the hell not?"

"Where's Sayu?"

Mello quickly looked over at where Sayu was and noticed the same thing that Matt did.

Oh, shit.


	4. Saving Grace for a Falling Facade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. **

**_Lynx Says: Hey! Two more chapters and the first part of the Lucky Trilogy is complete (yes a trilogy.) _**

Chapter Four: Saving Grace for a Falling Facade.

She was an idiot. This was just her luck. This is why she hated her life. If it wasn't just the kidnapping it was her oblivious, idiotic, stupid, and utter failure to even realize that she wasn't being asking to move. She was being asked to fallow and it didn't register until this guy, with the black hair, speaking in English, grabbed her wrist.

Wow, and she was told that she had an IQ. This had to be one of the most dumbest things she done in her life, besides letting her guard down to even get in her in this position.

Guess where she was now?

Dark room, she couldn't even see what the hell was going on, but there was just a dim source of light. It wasn't helping her though. It made things worse. All she could see were silhouettes, and only one second warnings until they punched her. She couldn't tell what they were yelling about, or what they were saying. She assumed it was yelling, seeing how loud their voices were, but Light told her once that some foreign people yelled, thinking that the ones that couldn't understand them were deaf.

He was right.

She was wrong.

Wrong in the sense, that she could do some sort of hand motion or glare to tell them to keep quiet and just pay attention. No, instead she was so trusting that they were weakening her physically, and saying something, she almost assumed that they were insulting her, but again her brother told her that it was best to pretend they were saying something else, instead of something bad, because it would mean that you were letting yourself down. Letting yourself down, meant trouble. And Sayu couldn't afford to get into anymore trouble then she already was in. She could almost see this now:

Mello would find out what she did, because she would be honest and tell him her mistake. Matt would fall over laughing, and telling her it was okay while the blond would try biting her head off.

Oh, that would just be perfect. So perfect. Just wonderful. She just wanted to bit her tongue and just end it now, the punches hurt, but she kept the facade up. She had to. If they found out that she was weakening, she knew that this would stop and something new would begin.

And she wasn't fond of what plan #2 was either.

They were laughing, now making jokes, they were laughing amongst each other, and she felt threatened. Well, she was already threatened, but even more so. If she could cross her legs, she would, but letting her guard down meant being tied by the legs and the wrists. Not to the chair.

Wow, they were either very sexually frustrated, or they couldn't find a good whore or two to do it with them. Sayu bit her lip, thinking about what one of her friends once told her. All American boys thought foreign girls tasted different. Whatever that meant, Sayu knew it was sex. All about sex.

She saw another boy, it looked like Matt from the way he was crawling around. Was he there to help? She immediately called out his name. "Matt!" She called, "Careful!"

But instead of hitting the thugs, all lights in the dark room, went on, blinding most of them. The two thugs turned to the sight, but what they didn't know, was that they should have looked to the side.

Sayu watched, and watched. Slow motion was just her eyes saying to take in every little detail. A gun was raised, a few bullets fired, nothing but blood, and some of it got on to her. Cold-heartedly, Mello shot them.

"Looks like they don't listen to Matt either." Matt was on the other side of the room, he had flipped the switch. Sayu smiled just a bit. She was literally shaking. Now she understood what Matt meant when he told her that she was nearer to death then what she thought.

Mello would shot anyone, whether he got his goal or not. And losing two men didn't phase him. To him, it was part of the process. And she knew that. She felt scared, for the first time even entering the building, and seeing him for the first time, she was truly afraid. She was scared when she came, yes, but not scared enough to lose herself.

"Now do you understand?" Matt asked kindly walking over to her. He wasn't talking about what he had told her earlier, no. He was talking about what it meant to be around them. As long as she was close, they wouldn't touch her. She was an idiot, and she didn't need the psycho blonde or the kind lapdog to tell her that.

"Yeah," She said still scared. He had raised that gun so fast, and shot with good precision, it was a wonder why she wasn't wounded, (besides from the thugs hits).

Matt untied her. "Why didn't you yell?"

"I tried but they hit me fast enough so I couldn't." That was true. Every time she opened her mouth, one of the thugs would punch her to keep her quiet.

Mello watched with cold blue eyes, eyes that she knew held no emotion. None. He felt no remorse for shooting them, he felt nothing for the injured girl. No, he knew that it was over. He was just the same as Kira, but only not so bad. Not as bad as him. No.

"Well, at least they only bruised you. Pulling on weapons wouldn't just mean Mel shooting." Matt told her.

"What would he do if they did pull a weapon on me?" She asked fearing the worse.

"He'd probably do something worse, knowing him." Matt said, "Probably shoot them to suffer, instead of quick."

True, they died before they hit the floor.

Now, she realized as she looked at the blonde, who was staring away from her. That her life was even in more danger. No, it was always in danger, but it never came into the open until now.

Not until she watched him.

And still.

_He shot them to protect me. _Sayu couldn't help but to think. _He's not too bad. _

_But, he could kill me..._

_Right on the spot._


	5. Saying Goodbye for a Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor do I make profit from them.**

_**Lynx Says: I know this is a short chapter, but next chapter is the end and going to be a hell a lot shorter. So I'm sorry. Please look for this title after this story is complete. Lucky Break. I'll be giving a preview for it next chapter . Ciao. **_

Chapter Five: Saying Goodbye for a Hello

It was day two and Sayu was almost happy to say that she was going home. Almost, being the key word in the whole thing. She had to admit, she felt like she did nothing but hurt everyone. Not everyone, but just Matt and Mello. She locked herself in a new room they gave her, and wouldn't come out. She refused to see Matt or the gang leader after what had happened. She just couldn't stand to see them laugh at her. She was an idiot.

Matt told her, over and over again that she was near death. That she was playing with fire. That she was so close, that she could die in the very instant. And it didn't hit her until she had to watch two boys, two guys that were hurting her, die right in front of her. Seeing the blood stained on her jeans, just gave her the shivers.

Mello could really kill her, and it wouldn't bother him in the least. Not in the moment. Not at all. He could do whatever he wanted to her, and it was never going to phase him, it was never going to hurt him, it was never going to even be a memory. It was just something he had to do everyday. Every day.

A knock on the door sounded and a familiar kind voice, the same kind voice that kept wanting to talk to her, kept wanting to see her, came through the door. "Sayu?" He asked. "It's Matt."

"I know." She answered quietly, but she doubted he heard her.

"Let me come in." He was pleading. Just like all the other times. Well, he didn't do anything, he didn't say anything, he didn't hurt her.

Sayu walked over to the door, wobbling on her feet since all she did was sit. She unlocked the door and went back to her place. Matt knocked again, "Sayu..."

"I unlocked it." She said again, this time louder. "Please come in."

The door knob turned and Matt walked through, "Looks like your dad's going to be here. He's on the plan right now. Remember your promise about the picture?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now your going to have to do it." Matt held out his hand. "Come on. Mello's waiting down at the cellar."

Sayu nodded numbly and Matt took her wrist that was just lying in the open. "Come on then." He said to her as he gently brought her up to her feet. He carefully blinded folded her even though he knew she seen it before. But if they wanted the right expression from her, they were going to blind fold her, and leave her clueless to what the hell was going on.

All she could hear, and feel was the thugs laughter and talking over about their 'victory' and how Mello was the one that got them there. What she felt was blood rushing to her ears, fear clutching at her heart. She knew that Mello could kill her anytime he wanted, and it didn't help that Matt blindfolded her. Wasn't he there when she saw what they were going to do? Wasn't he there when she saw the room? She was confused to why Matt took measures like these, but she wasn't going to ask, she wasn't going to question. She finally learned what Matt was trying to teach her, and she wasn't about to test the boundaries anymore.

She heard the door open and Matt's soft voice telling her, "Watch your step." She could only guess that they were at the bargaining round.

"Damn, she looks awful." It was Mello's voice. If anything, Sayu turned pale when she heard him.

"I guess she's scared of you Mel. After all you did kill them in front of her." Matt said, he didn't let go of her wrist, not for a moment.

"Well, that's fine." Mello shrugged. She felt Matt's hand slide from her wrist but a new firm grip grabbing her. "Come on." Mello's voice didn't sound so pleasant compared to Matt's horrible yet comforting accent.

She heard another door opened and a voice saying, "Keep your eyes closed." He said until he removed the blindfold and the door shut. She blinked as her eyes opened and looked around terrified. She wasn't even aware that Mello took a picture of her and was already texting it.

She watched them turn away from her, she watched them. She just watched. And all she felt was nothing but fear.

Yet, she found some comfort, when she found out that her father was coming to get her, she found hope when she saw her dad at last, and she felt nothing but tiredness after they got on the helicopter going home.

However, she had to admit one thing and one thing only.

She was never going to be the same again. Mello made sure of that.


	6. A Weak Promise for a Strong Bond pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make profit from them. **

_**Lynx says: Awww its over already? Yeah, I'm sorry. Preview for Lucky Break is down at the bottom. I hope you like the teaser.**_

Chapter Six: A Weak Promise for a Strong Bond pt.2

--

Sayu couldn't remember the dates, but she remembered the time when her mother and Light were talking over the phone. She was suppose to be in bed, sleeping numbly, but the telephone had awoken her. She wanted to know what was going on. She quietly opened the door and peeked through the crack to listen.

"Light? Sweetie, you sound like you're crying. What happened? Is it Misa?"

Sayu gripped the door knob tightly when she heard the next sentence. It was nothing but shocked. "He's dead?"

No one had to tell Sayu the next morning that her father died. No one had to tell her that it was Mello's doing. No, no one had to say a word to her. In fact, that's all she wanted. She didn't want to be told that Mello had slaughtered her father, she didn't want to be told that Light was going to revenge him. She didn't want to be told at all. Nothing.

--

Its been a few years since then, Sayu came back to Tokyo. But there, she met tragedy too. It was a cold morning in January when she heard on the news inside a local cafe that some Kira-Worshiper spokesperson had been kidnapped. No one had to tell her that she knew that it was Mello's idea. But late at night, she had to admit one thing.

It wasn't Mello's fault.

Matt got out of the car, and no one would tape what he said. But Sayu had a feeling he was being cocky, being stupid, being an idiot. So many shots, so many. And it all hit him. There was no chance in hell that he was going to be okay. There was no chance that he was going to survive. No one had to say a word.

And even though she only met him for two days when she was kidnapped. He was the most easiest guy to talk to. The most wonderful person in the world. There wasn't a comparison.

So, after she watched his death.

She cried.

Not just for Matt, but for Mello too.

--

_**Preview for Lucky Break ch1**_

Mello lost everything he had. He lost his best friend, power, and he lost to Near form the biggest case that he risked his neck for. Yet, he gained something. He knew that he might not be able to love her, but after all that she did for him, and leaked information for him, even without Near's idea, made him want to try. Yes, he wasn't going to lie like Light and say that he loved her. He was going to tell her the truth.

But that stopped when he crossed paths with _her _again.


End file.
